disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Movies Anywhere exclusives
The following is a list of bonus features released exclusively through Disney Movies Anywhere. Featurettes Deleted Scenes Filmmaker Introductions During the summer of 2014, Disney Movies Anywhere ran a promotion that included each Pixar film on sale along with an exclusive intro accompanying it. The following shows who spoke with what film and its respective run time * Toy Story by John Lasseter * A Bug's Life by John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton (2:57) * Toy Story 2 by the Filmmakers * Monsters, Inc. by Pete Docter (0:59) * Finding Nemo by Andrew Stanton (0:48) * The Incredibles by Brad Bird * Cars by John Lasseter * Ratatouille by Brad Bird * WALL-E by Andrew Stanton (0:50) * Up by Pete Docter (0:43) * Toy Story 3 by Lee Unkrich (1:44) * Cars 2 by John Lasseter (2:02) * Brave by Mark Andrews * Monsters University by Dan Scanlon (1:21) The following films have exclusive introductions in promotion with "Throwback Thursday" sales * Remember the Titans by Jerry Bruckheimer * Newsies by Kenny Ortega Exceptions The following, while accessible through the film's Disney Movies Anywhere page, were not intended for an exclusive and/or were released elsewhere either later or beforehands. * Hungry Hobos (Released with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * "Cine-Explore" (Released with Pinocchio; originally on the Platinum Edition Blu-ray and not carried over to the physical Signature Edition Disc) * "The Golden Age" (Originally released with Bambi, later released physically with the film's Signature Edition) * Beauty and the Beast: Work in Progress Version (Released with Beauty and the Beast). '' ** Please note that most of the bonus features with ''Beauty and the Beast are from the Diamond Edition and Platinum Edition releases and were not carried over onto the physical Signature Edition disc. For more information please see Beauty and the Beast (video) * "The Lion King Classic Bonus Features" (Released with The Lion King) ** Please note that most of the bonus features with The Lion King are from the Diamond Edition and Platinum Edition releases and were not carried over onto the physical Signature Edition disc. For more information please see The Lion King (video) * "Dennis Muren: How Walkers Walk" (Exclusive with Star Wars Episode V: The Emprie Strikes Back but originally released on the Definitive Collection laserdisc and starwars.com) * "ILM Siggraph Reel Episode III", "The Journey Part I", and "The Journey Part II" (Exclusives with Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith but originally released on starwars.com) * "Memory Lane" (Exclusive with Cars but originally available through Walmart's exclusive "Ultimate Ride" bonus disc in 2007) * George and A.J. (Originally exclusive with Up, later released in Pixar Short Films Collection: Volume 2) * Tokyo Go (Released with Big Hero 6) * Runaway Brain (Released with Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection) * "Tunnel Standoff" (Originally exclusive with Star Wars: The Force Awakens, later released in the 3D Collector's Edition) Category:Bonus Features Category:Disney videos and DVDs Category:Lists